ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Sylo
Alien Sylo is a race of evil seijin, and are arch enemies of the Alien Eruzer race. History Ultraman Vulcan Episode 1 Alien Sylo was causing the disappearance and murder of many civilians, the military was sent to investigate but couldn't find any clues as to where Sylo was. Meanwhile, Ichioru was fixing a car when a rumble emitted, Ichioru acted quick and shoved one of his co-workers out of the way as rubble fell on him. That's when Ultraman Vulcan fused with Ichioru for his heroic acts and he transformed, fighting Sylo. The two had a fierce battle, exchanging blows, but Vulcan defeated Sylo with the Melting Ray. Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 2 The second Sylo appeared after Aragus was defeated by Ultraman Haruhiko, he had come to earth to find Alien Eruzer. The military used all they had, but he used his teleporting abilities to outsmart them and destroy them. Primake suddenly appeared, and fought Sylo, the two had a fierce battle, and both seemed even until Sylo turned the tides with his Destructive Light. Sylo beat down Primake and pummeled him without mercy. But Ultraman Haruhiko appeared and fought Sylo, the two fought for a while until Ultraman's color timer started to blink, Haruhiko was thinking of how to finish Sylo off when Primake suddenly grabbed Sylo, restraining him. Ultraman took this as an advantage, and shot his Sonic Ray at him, causing him to explode. Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 25 A third Sylo appears to avenge his brother, the second Sylo and teams up with a second Alien Aguvlin who came to Earth for the same reason. The two formulated a great plan to kill Haruhiko and conquer Earth with great ease. The two went to the Monster Graveyard and gathered the corpses of all of Haruhiko's previous enemies and even the enemies of Vulcan. The duo stitched together of all these beasts, forming the greatest of all, Monarch. Forms - Saint= Saint Sylo Saint Sylo is a powered up form of Alien Sylo. In this form, his body is green with brown feet and the colors of his eyes are red and green. He was resurrected by Yule Sagejin to lead a small army of yeti-like monsters to attack Flare and Nephthys as they come to recruit Haruhiko, Toichi, and Vulcan in the fight against Yule Sagejin. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: Saint Sylo can still teleport in this form. * Yule Light: A strong variation of his Destructive Light, this version comes in various colors such as red, green, and some others. and i more of spastic yet focused beam. * Ornament Blaster: Saint Sylo can fire small multicolored spheres of energy from the palms of his hands in rapid succession. * Wise Wind: Saint Sylo has some control over the direction of wind, being able to make it blow rapidly in a single direction. * Claus Claws: Saint Sylo has sharp claws capable of slicing through glaciers and buildings. * Pine Sword: Saint Sylo can summon a pine tree like weapon with spikes posing as needles. * Yule Strength: Saint Sylo like other special forms of Yule Sagejins minions possesses great strength, keeping up with both Flare and Haruhiko's Power Mode at the same time with ease. }} Trivia * This is the first seijin Ultraman Haruhiko has fought. ** This is also the first seijin Ultraman Haruhiko has ever killed. Category:Fan Seijin Category:MechaGomora Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Vulcan Continuity Category:First Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Villain Category:Aliens